


[卡带]你 一 定 无 法 忍 耐 吧 ？

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu
Summary: 没事不要摸小公兔的尾巴。





	[卡带]你 一 定 无 法 忍 耐 吧 ？

「不要碰我的尾巴！！！」

被汗水打湿了一半的圆乎乎的球状尾巴瞬间缩了回去，带土惊吓之下差点直接从床上滚了下来。

「抱歉，我忘了。」卡卡西慢半拍地缩回手，盯着他垂落在脸侧的黑色兔耳，小声提醒他，「你的耳朵，忘了收回去了。」

「什么！」带土手忙脚乱地抓起自己的长耳朵就往乱蓬蓬的黑发里塞，好像这样就能让它消失不见似的。塞了几遍它还是在那里，他终于妥协了，把脸埋进枕头里不管它了。

「你没必要这样，其实不难看。」应该说很可爱，虽然知道很可能会惹带土生气，但卡卡西总是忍不住想伸手摸摸他的尾巴和耳朵。

“可爱”对带土来说是禁句，他觉得对于一个男人来说，这实在算不上什么夸奖。

小时候他就因为没办法自如控制自己的耳朵和尾巴老是被女孩子夸“可爱”，长大之后总算能好好的把它们藏起来不给人看了，却在这种特殊的时候……在床上过于激动的时候，一不注意就会piu的一下冒出来。

他下了床，一边穿衣服一边警告卡卡西：「别再摸我的尾巴了，摸了会发生很不好的事情！」

「比如？」

「……反正就是不好的事！」带土把这个问题含糊了过去，「搞不好我可能会死的！明白了吗？」

卡卡西觉得他大概只是不好意思了。

他没有拆穿带土，善解人意地点了点头：「我知道了。」

但这之前他已经摸过很多次，不好的事情……似乎已经发生了。

卡卡西第一个发现了带土的不对劲。

他最近突然对抱枕产生了狂热的喜爱，买了很多、很多，多到把整张床都埋了起来。另外，他以前是个很有活力的年轻人，总是忙得团团转，这几天却很少动弹，经常在办公桌后一坐就是一天，有时甚至连工作都不想做了。

卡卡西有点担心：「带土，你生病了吗？」

「嗯？」带土的反应和以前比起来迟钝了不少，他靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠说，「没有啊，只是总感觉很累……」

他脱了宽大的马甲，里面只穿着一件贴身的黑色忍服，随着伸展的动作原原本本展示出了他的身体轮廓。卡卡西沉默半晌，还是试探性地问道：「你是不是胖了？」

「咦？」

带土愣住了，他掀起衣服的下摆看了看自己的肚子，见到腹肌还在，心里稍微安定了一些：「这……我最近确实吃得有点多，可能……」

似乎的确比以前胖了，连小肚子都鼓了出来。不到三十岁就有小肚子实在太可怕了，这下带土吓得一点睡意都没有了。

其实不光是肚子，卡卡西很想问他，你觉不觉得自己的胸也变大了，但他要是真这么问了，带土肯定会发火的。

盯着他的胸前看了一会儿，卡卡西突然发现他的胸口上染着几块湿润的水迹，这点痕迹在深色的衣物上不太显眼，要很仔细的看才看得出来，不过看样子不像是不小心泼了水上去，也不像是血。

「先回家吧。」最后，卡卡西这么说。

 

 

「绝对不可能！」

带土的反应意料之中的激烈。

他撩起衣摆，低头审视着自己的前胸，嘴里辩解着：「男人的胸又不会发育！怎么会……怎么会……」

但是说起来，胸口最近确实很涨，难道说……带土的脸色一时变幻不定，声音也越来越小。卡卡西比他自己还清楚他的胸部原本的大小，隔着衣服看还不确定，现在这样一看明显大了不少，饱满的胸肌胀鼓鼓的，他伸手按了按，带土还没来得及问他“你做什么”就看到一股乳白的液体biu的喷出来直直溅到了他的脸上。

「………………」

卡卡西面不改色的用食指拭掉了脸上的液体，小心地舔了舔指尖。他沉吟片刻，冷静地下了结论：「是乳汁。」

「………………………………」

带土看起来很想马上死一死。

卡卡西还在追问：「为什么会这样？还是去医院让纲手大人帮你看看吧，带土？」

「………………不用。」要是这种事情被别人知道，带土真的没有勇气继续活下去了。他自暴自弃地捂住脸，不肯去和卡卡西对视，「过几天就好了……」

「真的吗？你不要逞强啊……」

「我没有逞强……」

兔子的体质就是这样，有的兔子只是被多看几眼就会过度紧张，认为自己怀孕了从而出现假孕症状，带土还算好的，只是被摸了尾巴，或者说屁股才会这样。……好吧，并没有好到哪里去……

解释了半天终于让卡卡西相信他的身体没出问题，然而下一刻卡卡西却眯起眼睛，对他露出了真诚善良、仿佛不带任何私心的笑容：「涨得很难受吧，带土？要我来帮你吗？」

「啥？」

 

 

「嗯……嗯……」

带土哆嗦着把手指插进卡卡西柔软的银发里，连声音都在颤抖：「不是……你……挤出来扔掉就好了，为什么……」

「那样很浪费啊。」卡卡西抬起头来，舔掉了嘴角的奶渍。他好像一点都不觉得难为情，神态自若地问带土，「你想尝尝自己的味道吗？」

「……我才不……！！！」

带土的脑袋热得都要冒烟了，他这时居然在心里隐隐的对卡卡西产生了一些敬佩。不愧是卡卡西，这种时候居然还能这么冷静，连这种话都能自然的说出口，他到底是怎么做到的……

卡卡西“唔”了一声表示知道了，重新低下头去含住了他红肿发亮的乳首，舌尖抵着上面的小孔转来转去，时不时用牙轻咬让它肿得越发厉害。男人的胸肌怎么说也没有女性的胸部那么丰满，好在非常柔软，不需要怎么揉搓挤压，里面的乳汁就会汩汩的冒出来。

「喜欢被吸奶吗？你好像很兴奋啊。」

「怎、怎么可能喜欢……」

嘴上这么说，但是带土湿着眼睛，满脸通红，已经完完全全处在发情状态了。

男人会出奶这一点，怎么说呢……还真是色情啊。

即便是看过那么多小黄书的卡卡西，也还是第一次拥有这么刺激的体验。想到对方是带土，他又不觉得奇怪了。

带土本来就很色情，极度的纯情让他在性方面拥有着别样的吸引力。所以说，就算他做出了什么过分的事，那也不是他的错，而是带土的错。

「嗯、已经，没有了……可以不用……」

卡卡西抬头看了他一眼，看样子带土已经到达了忍耐的极限，连眼尾都微微发红，似乎忍得快要哭了。看到他这副可怜的模样，卡卡西反而笑了起来：「带土，你的耳朵又冒出来了。」

「我的……耳朵……？」

带土后知后觉的去摸自己的头顶，果然摸到了一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，他顿时不知所措地愣住了。

「不要怕，带土。」卡卡西十分诚恳地说，「我会帮你的。」

我会帮你的……

卡卡西环住他的脖子，贴着他的嘴唇和他接吻。他的手掌沿着腰线一路往下，摸到尾椎处短短的圆尾巴，还心情很好的揉了揉那团软软的绒毛。

「……！」带土险些没惊得跳起来，他“呜呜唔唔”的抗议着，卡卡西不用听也知道他抱怨的是什么。他找到他湿热的后穴，那里果然已经和他预料的一样湿透了，轻松吃下了他的两根手指，带土又一次叫了起来，这次的叫声透出了一些淫靡的意味。

淫乱的兔子。

「哈啊……卡卡西……」带土随着他的抽动夹紧了他的手指，他红着脸结结巴巴地说，「可、可以了，插进来……」

今天还真是迫不及待，这也是假孕的影响吗？如果是这样的话倒还挺不错的……这么想着，卡卡西再一次吻住了他，他的阴茎慢慢撑开软滑的穴口，随即一口气推开包裹上来的柔软穴肉，全部插了进去。

「啊、啊……好涨……」

「又流出来了，乳汁。」

「什么……？」

带土迟钝地低下头去，正好看到从红肿的乳尖颤巍巍滴下的乳白色液体沿着肌肉的起伏淌到了小腹上。卡卡西舔舐着他的胸口，从湿漉漉的乳首中吮吸着甘美的乳汁，同时摆动腰肢，开始以一种堪称凶狠的频率干他。

「呀啊啊！太、太快了，不行……唔、别吸……」

「不要说任性的话了，带土。」明明比他还小一岁的卡卡西，却像个长辈一样一本正经的对他说教，「不把乳汁排空的话，要不了多久你的胸口就会涨得很痛的。」

「但是……啊！」

卡卡西终于放过了他可怜的乳头，让他趴跪在床上，从他的背后插了进来。带土的屁股被他撞得又痛又麻，连尾巴都被淫水打湿了。这可比摸屁股严重了不知道多少倍，让他产生了一种不详的预感：「不能从后面……」

「没事的，带土。」卡卡西握住他的阴茎，覆着一层薄茧的指尖来回摩擦着马眼，「你现在正处在“孕期”，不会再次怀孕的。」

「别用这种说法……！」带土伏在床上，从他胸口滴落的乳汁把床单染湿了一小片。他急促地喘息着，因为快感全身发抖，「我、我要射了……」

卡卡西礼貌地问了一句：「今天我可以射在你的里面吗？」

「……随便你。」

可是，二十几岁精力旺盛的年轻人，当然不可能只做一次就结束。到了最后，带土的肚子都涨得微微鼓起，轻轻一按就有浊白的精液从他无法闭合的后穴中涌出来。

「这种状态会持续多久？」

带土算了算，有点心虚：「十几天，或者……几个月吧。」

这个时间跨度可真够大的，卡卡西摸了摸他没精打采耷拉下来的兔耳朵，安慰他说：「不是什么大事，这段时间先请假吧。」

带土觉得这对他来说算是天塌一样的大事了，但他懒得和卡卡西争辩，他不想再继续丢脸了：「嗯，只能这样了……还有，你以后绝对、一定、千万不能再碰我的尾巴了！」

卡卡西答应了，他一向是个信守承诺的人。

至于明明没再碰尾巴历史却仍然再次重演，那就是后来的事情了。


End file.
